A Broken Wing
by Catti666
Summary: Harry leaves dursleys after unfortunate row. read the fic to find out what happens! My first fic for long time.


Hello all! First of all, I don't own anything from this fic; if possible even less than normally. One song gave me idea about this fic, A Broken Wing by Martina McBride. I would like you to listen it song before or after you read this fic. My first fics for long time but from now on I will be more active. Sincerely I have to since I lost my internet connection at home. I have to use internet to other place if I want do anything in internet. : ( I still miss my internet and now I cannot use paltalk anymore so often. But if I start thinking this again I will get sad and I don't want spoil this moment in internet so best to stop. Please enjoy this story and give me some nice reviews : ). Just these times I really need it. when no paltalk at home I re-started my hobby with writing and reading fanfictions again. I don't know what I would do without ff:s. And I'm looking fore new betareader so if you are volunteering please throw me a mail to . And I'm from Finland I know I have some problems with grammar but if you think you can bear with my writing send me a mail; next text is already written. 

A Broken Wing 

**The little boy, whose name was Harry glanced behind him while he was standing in the corner; this turned out to be a really big mistake. After a couple of seconds his uncle Vernon came there to yell to him, again. Not that it was a wrong thing to do; he knew he had been bad today. His uncle yelled: "Didn't I tell you, you worthless freak that you are to stand there for six hours without looking away from the corner? You know fucking well that you have been doing freakish things and you have deserved this. Actually I'm too good with you; you deserve much more than this. At this rate I'm going to spoil you and I don't want that." Now the big man started to breathe with deep breaths to get his nerves under control again. This wouldn't do any good to his blood pressure that the damn doctor had been warning him about. When he calmed down so much that he was able to speak, he looked at the little freak again. He sighed deeply and swore in his head their bad luck that they had got him as their burden. **

**Now while little Harry heard how his uncle was breathing very deeply again, he ventured to whisper out how sorry he was while looking straight at the corner intensively again. He knew exactly how to act with his uncle and how much he actually really cared about him. Actually he was ok most of the time even let him eat almost as much as his stocky cousin ate. Sometimes strange things happened around him, pretty often too. It didn't help that he had no idea what or why it was happening, these things just happened. The only thing he could do was to pray for forgiveness and promise that he would never do that again. So he said: "Sir, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier and I swear it won't happen again, I really am sorry. And I won't look away from the corner for the rest of the time before my punishment is all done!" With these words his uncle's contemptuous expression changed to a stern one and he said. "Ok, I think you can come away from the corner an hour earlier than we planned. That will be after three hours. With these words his uncle strode away from him and he was able to hear Vernon speaking to his cousin about going to the zoo very shortly. Now he was looking at the corner and listening how his cousin was running out of the house very noisily and yelling how he was going to the zoo! Still he was actually smiling himself, his uncle was letting him out of the corner one hour earlier. That, if anything, was making him happy because it proved that his uncle really loved him.**

**He stared at this corner very intensively for the next few hours, while his family was out at the zoo. Just as it was time for him to stop staring, he heard his family opening the front door. From the moment the door opened he heard his cousin complaining about why all the tigers were sleeping and not moving around, not even when he was throwing little stones at them! The second thing he heard was his aunt telling him to make some evening snack for them before heading off to bed as their little honey was tired from running around the zoo. He was running quickly to the kitchen, he himself being also hungry. Quickly he made some warm ham sandwiches for them; enough so much that also he would get some of it for himself despite he had been bad today. Even if he knew he didn't really deserve it, he got two sandwiches. Still all the others were eating twice as much, except his aunt who wanted to stay thin so she was eating only three sandwiches. His cousin was about to doze off by the time they had finished eatting so his uncle scooped his little Popkin up and took him upstairs to put to bed. Just before picking up the boy his uncle glanced over at Harry and his expression told him what would happen if he disturbed the boys rest.**

He went to sleep feeling happy about that day. Even if he had been bad his uncle had let him out from the corner earlier and he actually got some evening meal before going to bed. All this despite the fact that he had again been bad somehow. He never understood why these strange things even happened, they just happened. Again today one moment he was falling away from the sofa, because his cousin had pushed him hard and a second later he was floating in the air as if that was perfectly normal. There he had looked at the floor which was full of the legos just underneath him. Instantly he felt how he was being raised up by his uncle and practically pushed to the corner with a warning that if he turned his head even one centimeter, he would stay in his cupboard all of the next day without food. So, actually things had gone better than he had expected. With these thoughts he was laying down on his bed and letting himself fall down to a peaceful sleep.

It was a nice dream; he was sitting on a wooden stick and rushing forward through the fresh air and diving down only to rush back up with the wooden stick. It was feeling sooooo wonderful and he was actually screaming with joy. Now something was gleaming in front of him, something golden. First he was only looking at its golden flash with mild interest but after a little while he wanted to catch it and see what it was. With that thought, no matter how strange it was, he directed the wooden stick straight at the golden flash and dove at the golden spot even though it was now near the ground. He wanted so badly to see what it was and just before crashing down he caught it and jumped away from his stick as if it was a piece of cake. Just when he was looking at the strange gold ball with wings he realized that someone was pulling him up and he saw his uncle's angry face. Being sleepy, the first thing he thought was to tell him about his dream, how wonderful the feeling had been flying with the wooden stick all around the air and catching the golden ball; so he actually did it. Only the result was something totally different from what he had had in mind.

Vernon was seeing red; first this freak had been doing his freakish things earlier and now he had been awakened by his yelling in the middle of the night. Certainly he wasn't happy. He was only staring at the little freak mumbling about flying with wooden sticks and golden balls with wings before he started to smile evilly and answered. "Do you really think that you would be able to fly like that with some wooden stick and nothing else? Don't be crazy, you won't ever leave this ground. Only angels know how to do that, or do you want to be one?" he asked with dangerously gleaming eyes.

Now he really flipped out and threw the boy away from himself back to his bed. Only to pull him back up and send some nasty hits on the freak's stomach and head. He was so out of control that he didn't realize the boy was bleeding from the nose and loosing consciousness. So when he realized what was happening he instantly lay the boy down on his small bed and took his thin cover back onto him before retreating back to his own bedroom, feeling satisfied for the first time in his life.

**Harry was starting to wake up feeling a huge headache and his stomach was feeling very sore so well. He hardly remembered what had happened but he guessed too well what it was, it was very obvious. Usually he wasn't feeling that badly after his uncle handling than now though. There he was lying on his back while trying to forget all of the pain in his head and stomach failing miserable. He didn't even know why these things ever happened around him, they just keep happening despite his efforts for them not to happen. Whenever it happened it was making his family blow up and often he wasn't eating anything for days. He was really trying to be a good boy, but always he betrayed the trust they had on him.**

It was hard to keep thinking with this huge headache but still his thoughts were swirling around his betrayal. He was just was so damn weak that he couldn't stop it. Perhaps it was better if he went away, no more pain to his family. His uncle had been speaking about it so often, about how much he was disturbing their balance and how much he was embarrassing their family in front of all neighbors.

**Perhaps it was better if he went away, no more pain to his family. His uncle had been speaking about it so often, about how much he was disturbing their balance and how much he was embarrassing their family in front of all neighbors. **

**Despite his huge headache he opened his eyes, even if it got him to feel like he was about to faint. Still he knew that it would be better to give them their freedom, so they would be happy again. He struggled to get up despite his constantly sore body. It wasn't really easy and when he finally got up, it got him to throw up all his previous evening meal, but luckily it wasn't so much so it was quickly done. There he was looking at the bloody blanket and thought about how livid his uncle would be seeing it. He decided to take it with him and it would be even useful in the street. Despite his dizziness he looked around the room thinking what he would take with him; there wasn't really much. He had some clothes that were from his stocky cousin after he had worn them first, of course, but they still were good clothes anyway. He took one plastic bag that happened to be in his little cupboard and he put his clothes into it. There was really nothing more to save for him. **

**Now he stood up from the bed and steered out of his cupboard trying to get his legs to go along with him. First they were quivering pretty badly but after a while it felt a little better so he took the first step out of the door. He was looking around in the shady hallway now still feeling a little weak, but he was able to handle it pretty well. He walked towards the door with shaking legs and made it without stumbling down. There he took his coat and shoes on and was about to go before he realized something. He should tell something to his family, even if somewhat delayed. So he opened a drawer near him and took a pen and a piece of paper and wrote a little message saying that it was better to leave them and give hem their well deserved peaceful life that they had been speaking about so often. With little hesitation he added before the message "Dear uncle and aunt..." Now, he finally went out and closed the door behind him. For a moment he was only leaning on the door trying to get the awkward feeling in his throat to stop, but he didn't succeed with it. He tried to forget his quivering legs, the immense headache and the burning throat and started his walk through the yard trying to forget about all of them by singing nervously while leaving the old home behind him.**

**The house was waking up to Sunday morning and Vernon was waking up happy to see how his beautiful wife was waking up so well. Finally the rat had got what he was deserving, only he didn't want that his wife got to know how much the little freak had actually got. So he told his wife that the boy had awakened him last night and it would be good to lock him in his room for some time again. Without commenting more he got up and went downstairs before anyone else saw what condition Harry was in. He was about to check on the freak before locking the door when he saw his little boy coming down from upstairs, so he only locked the door. He never went to the hallway so he never saw how some of the clothes weren't there where they should have been. **

He was trying to enjoy the day trying not to think what was waiting for him behind the locked door, but actually why the cupboard was so quiet was whirling in his head all the time. He was really trying to catch even some small sound from there but it was horribly quiet: he couldn't help but wonder about it. What if the boy was seriously hurt what would he do? Or even…

It was a rainy sunday and their lovely son was having good time at home along with a couple of friends. On the other hand, there was his wife cooking. So, it was not really a good time to check on the boy. He tried to convince himself he wasn't worried, but it was hopeless. And there he was trying to think positively and stifle his voice of conscience. He was actually trying to look at the news on TV trying to concentrate on what they were saying , but he was actually staring at it with a hypnotic stare. If he wasn't here in living room staring at the TV, sinking in his own thoughts he was wandering all over the house except the locked room. Naturally his wife had actually been asking why he was looking so anxious, but he explained only something about his next working day. Luckily she swallowed it without doubting.

**Finally it was starting to be late and the other boys had to go back home, Vernon was only grateful about it. He was already very nervous, it was hard sitting on the sofa and trying to concentrate on the magazine. Actually we was only staring at it without really seeing it. He was hardly able to hear when his wife was trying to call him to evening dinner and actually she had to poke at him before he noticed her. Now when he noticed how much time was he got startled and he realized how hungry he actually was. But when his wife asked if Harry would be able to get some evening meal; the magazine in his hands dropped simply because he was so frightened.**

**Only now Vernon realized to behave less suspiciously and said that he would go and look if the boy was repenting his earlier behavior. Now he went to the door only for the second time that day being very anxious. He was only standing by the door for five minutes before he heard his wife calling if they were coming for evening dinner. Even now when he was opening the door he couldn't look, he was actually keeping his eyes closed for a moment before he took a better look at the dark cupboard. The first thing that occurred to his mind was why the boy hadn't kept the light on and he clicked it on. What he was seeing; was absolutely not what he was waiting for.**

**The room was all empty, all the clothes and the blanket were gone: and no boy as well! He was able to see a lot of red on the bed and there he was standing totally frozen. The only thing that got him active again was when his wife came there and poked his back first lightly and then forcefully because the first try hadn't help. At the same time while he turned to his wife, she screamed and blacked beside Vernon. This really pulled him away from his frozen condition and he raised his wife to his arm and carried her to the sofa carefully. Now he turned his head back to the hall and went to the door trying to get his thoughts in some order. He was really relieved by knowing the boy wasn't…. At the door he noticed how all of Harry's clothes were gone and there was something else too. He saw the small message by the little window near the door. He picked it up and when he saw the message he sank down to sit with his back to the door. And there he was sitting for a long time just thinking all of this.**

**At another place the little boy was struggling his way through the long road trying to get some place to rest for the night. He had gone a long way already; but it was late and it was getting darker. His head was feeling just a little better now, but still his stomach was feeling really sore, he didn't want to know how it was looking. He was very hungry, not having been able to eat anything the whole of the day and had even thrown up earlier the evening meal as well. There he was walking by shady streets when someone poked at him at his side, getting him to moan in his pains, and that was the last thing what he saw before blacking out.**

**He was waking up slowly and when he tried to open his eyes he couldn't, the light was too bright. Instantly someone got up from beside him and the light dimmed immediately. When this person came back he was able to see how this person was a strange woman even if he couldn't make out too well what she looked like for some reason. He tried to stretch out his arm beside him trying to take something, though he couldn't understand why. He failed in his efforts and he really couldn't understand why he was feeling so bad. Actually he couldn't remember anything about anything, not even his own name and he was really confused. While he was having difficulties getting her hand back to the bed the woman started to help him with it. But now when the woman was touching him he started to panic for some reason; he tried to back away from the woman instinctively but he couldn't. The woman was keeping him still and after a little while she started to sing for him. He remembered that song somehow though he didn't know why; and for some reason he started to hum along with the woman. A moment later he was sleeping again.**


End file.
